Denzel Jackson
Denzel Jackson is a main character on the animated series Brickleberry. He is voiced by Jerry Minor. Denzel's main role in the series is to provide humor that is related to topics of race and sex while also serving as the "straight man" to Steve's stupidity. Background The earliest known facts about Denzel are that he grew up in Detroit where his grandmother raised him and he is a descendant of a black slave while his father and grandfather and male ancestors of his were all police officers. Denzel is an African-American ranger who doesn't care about his job, but can’t seem to be fired because of not just affirmative action but he works for a government agency. He has gerontophilia (a strong love for elderly white women) that, more often than not, gets him into hot water. He worked for the park service in New York City, but after some harassing phone calls to Barbara Bush, he was transferred to Brickleberry. Denzel finds his new job much more challenging because he’s afraid of bugs, snakes and pretty much anything else that inhabits the woods. His father and his father's before him, were all police men killed in the line of duty, except for the first Denzel Jackson, who was a slave. Personality Denzel spends most of his free time smoking up, getting out of work or moseying about with his bud, Steve. When he's not constantly pointing out the hidden racial insults in other peoples' sentences, he's probably doing something disturbing. A fetish for extremely elderly white women becomes apparent early on and we see all too well what he enjoys about his girls. Denzel's personality is complicated compared to the rest of the main cast. Denzel often plays a jokester who pranks or backlashes people for his own amusement, a deceiving greedy con artist who exploits his co-workers or others for money and also the butt of anti-black bias. In "Race Off!", he complains that just about everyone in his predominantly white home town stare at him as if he's a criminal or a monkey in a zoo. Denzel however is racist too, as he stated prejudice against Whites and Latinos. Denzel is biased towards Latinos more than any other race. When Denzel got his skin burnt off and he was accidentally given white skin instead, Denzel complained about this to Dr. Kuzniak, who decided to offer him Mexican skin because no one else wanted it (Denzel: "Nope, nope, white is fine. Thank you"). Although he is usually depicted as lazy, Denzel does have moments where he does care for his job. The few times he cares for his job, however, usually are to bang elderly white women or to further his time away from being forced to do work. His boss, Woody, appears to have no problem with Denzel being lazy. Despite he almost never does his job, he was actually proven to be competent enough to replace Woody as the Head Ranger temporarily in the episode Old Wounds just by having given up weed which made him become an overachieving workaholic. However, despite the higher income and rank he gets from being promoted to Head Ranger, Denzel immediately quit because he found the job lacking any time to smoke pot or even hang out with Steve. Denzel is a drug addict. He's severely addicted to marijuana, having no regard to the laws against it even though he's a ranger. He smokes it everyday at 4:20 P.M. He loves marijuana so much that he will resort to drastic measures like quitting his own job if it requires him to do a drug urine test or offering to suck penis if he is denied weed. In Global Warning, ''Denzel also got into eating psychedelic mushrooms. Whenever he was dedicated towards a job or task it was usually because it had piqued his interest rather than because he was ordered or felt obligated to do it. On one such occasion he trained for and won an Ass- Blasting competition with Connie as his partner and because only putting effort into what you enjoy or are interested in is a pretty common behavior for many lazy or apathetic people, Denzel is a relatable character. Denzel is very sex-crazed, although he has a very unusual and limited preference to only very elderly white women. In "Two Weeks Notice", he dated elderly white women who were so old that they passed away mere seconds after he has sex with them. Religious Views Denzel is a black Protestant, as revealed that he used to go to church in Aparkalypse and he was ordained by a minister who often made ridiculous fallacies about the Bible or Christianity, having been high on snake venom. Denzel often mentions "Baby Jesus" a few times in the show, going as far as to even travel back in time in the comic book to abduct baby Jesus and claim him as his son in the comic books. Criminal Record * '''Assault (multiple counts): '''He whipped a bunch of children's dads in the face with a bicycle chain in "That Brother's My Father" and then he used that bicycle chain again on the comic book's first issue to whip out a bunch of biblical figures in order to kidnap baby Jesus. In "Trailer Park", Denzel beat up the Judge several times physically, preferably by knocking him out over and over. * '''Sexual Harassment:' He tends to do this a lot to elderly women he just met immediately asking them for sex. * In "Squabbits", it turns out that Denzel was ordered by court to make child support payments. * Child Abuse: Helped Woody beat up little kids in "That Brother's My Father". * Child Abduction: Did this to baby Jesus in the comic books. * Armed Robbery: '''Did this to a bank in "That Brother's My Father". And also he did a lot of crime using guns when he was in the Cool Friends Gang such as by robbing Santa Claus pointing a gun at him point blank then stealing his sleigh and presents. Also he and Ethel robbed twelve pet stores, two zoos and a Chuck E. Cheese's in "The Animals Strike Back" * '''Hate Crime / Kidnapping: '''He kidnapped black Steve wearing a KKK disguise in "Race Off!" * '''Attempted Murder: He tried killing Connie's Satanic baby Donnie by throwing him into a volcano. * Narcotics: He tends to smoke a lot of weed while working despite it was established in "Saved By The Balls" that marijuana is illegal in Brickleberry. * Arson: He started a wildfire in "Race Off!", on Woody's orders. He started another fire in "Amber Alert" that gave Amber third-degree burns. Trivia * Denzel is the only character in the main cast whose parents didn't appear on the show. However, his grandmother did appear in "Trailer Park", since he used her to punch the Judge out of consciousness. * His choice of weapon is a bicycle chain, even though he has a 'PERFECTLY GOOD GUN! ' * Denzel and Ethel are the only rangers who aren't overweight. Denzel claims he is able to stay fit by burning off lots of calories having sex. However, his daily diet remains unknown. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Park Rangers Category:Rapists Category:Main Characters Category:African-Americans Category:Murderers Category:Perverts Category:Hero